


Treasure

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The wives are recaptured before the escape proceeds far and Immortan Joe rewards the War Boy who captured them with the woman of his choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the kink meme prompt "The War Rig is stopped not long after Immortan Joe finds that his Wives are missing. Once he finds out Furiosa truly hadn't kidnapped them, he's enraged and chooses to award the Way Boy(s) who caught the Rig by allowing them to do as they please with his Wives."

He's looking at her with reverence. It makes her feel sick because he's not seeing her, he's seeing one of the Immortan's treasures. A treasure lent to him as a reward. A treasure to use. A thing.

He touches her lightly, as if he can scarcely believe this is real. "Glory be," he utters, tugging a strand of her hair. "So shiny." 

Capable will hold to her dignity. She will not cry or beg Joe for mercy. That's what he wants. He's waiting for her to beg and plead for forgiveness, so he can make a show of being magnanimous. She knows him well enough to know that he doesn't really want one of his possessions soiled by a common War Boy. So she defies him in the only way she has left - by refusing clemency and allowing this War Boy to have her. 

The War Boy pulls at the wrap covering her chest until it unravels and her breasts are bared to him. He stares like he's never seen a pair before. She wonders if he's ever been with a woman before or whether she will be his first. It's a depressing thought. 

His hands palm her breasts as if he's testing their weight, as if she's a machine and he's checking her specs. He seems surprised then delighted when her nipples peak under his touch. 

Capable has learnt that her body is a body and it doesn't always do as she wills it. She's learned to let her mind drift away from her body until Joe is done with it. But she doesn't disassociate today. She's curious what this War Boy will do with her body.

He's tugging at her nipples, as if to see if they will surprise him further. It's painful but it still triggers a twinge of something else low in her belly. 

His eyes are curious, not cruel, and so Capable decides to take a chance. "Not so hard," she whispers, softly, so that only he will hear her. "You're hurting me."

The War Boy looks startled at the reminder that she's a person and not a thing. 

"I... Sorry," he stammers. 

"Gently."

There's a look of intense concentration as he varies his touch, as though he's working on a particularly complicated engine. 

"That's better," she says. "That's good."

He looks so very pleased at being praised, it nearly breaks Capable's heart. It's obvious he's no hardened monster like Joe. He probably doesn't even realize what he's doing to her, that when he selected her, he selected her for rape. 

"You can use your mouth," she advises. "Suckle me like a baby suckles from its mother." 

He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around her, holding her close as he begins sucking on a nipple. 

Capable suppresses a moan. She refuses to look towards Joe to see his expression, but she knows he must be irate. He must have expected it to be over by now. But with his whole war party watching, he can’t hurry the War Boy along after offering him this reward. 

“So good,” Capable murmurs, because the War Boy seems so hungry for praise and because he really is doing well. Every tug of his lips seems to draw her insides tighter and tighter. 

He stops and nuzzles her stomach. Capable can see the bulge in his pants. She unwraps her skirt and bares herself completely. 

He stares at the junction of her thighs.

Capable parts her legs. “You can use your mouth there too.”

He shoves his face between her legs and breaths in her scent, pausing to tell her how chrome she is, before he begins licking her. He doesn’t know to focus on certain areas or to develop a constant motion; he just devours her. 

Capable moans freely as an orgasm washes over her suddenly, unexpectedly. 

The War Boy is looking up at her, alarmed, perhaps worried he’s hurt her again. Capable takes his face between her hands and leans down to kiss him soundly. 

He pulls her down onto the sand with him and maneuvers her onto her back. Capable spreads her legs for him, and doesn’t close her eyes or look away as he slides himself into her. It feels like it’s never felt before. 

Capable thinks it feels the way it should always feel. She knows he’s too inexperienced to last long, but she tries to help him by giving him something to focus on rather than losing himself in the sensation. “What’s your name?”

“What?” He’s heard her but he seems unable to understand. It’s endearing in a way. 

“Your name,” she repeats patiently. “What do they call you, War Boy?”

“Nux. My name’s Nux.”

They have a nice rhythm going now.

“My name’s Capable, Nux.” 

“Capable.” He pants, “Shiny Capable.” 

Capable caresses the skin of his shoulders and back, noting the smiling faces drawn on his tumors. She wishes this boy had come with them to the Green Place instead of stalling the rig to be recaptured by Joe. 

His head tilts upwards and, as he comes, he roars, “Witness!”

But when he rests his head on the hair fanned out beside her, he quietly murmurs, “Capable.” 

Capable holds him tightly, wishing Joe and all his other men would disappear. She wants to tell this War Boy Nux the things she and her sisters have come to realize, but he wouldn’t understand and there’s no time to help him understand. So she tells him a truth he will understand, “You are so much more chrome than Joe, Nux.” 

She kisses his cheek and then slides out from beneath him. He’s gaping at her, unable to process the blasphemy she just uttered. Capable gathers up her clothing and begins walking to Joe and her sisters. 

She has no doubt Joe will find a way to make her suffer for turning her punishment around on him. But he won’t be able to take the memory away from her. It will be her treasure.


End file.
